1. (Industrial Field of Application)
The present invention relates to a flat knitting machine having compound needles each consisting essentially of a combination of a needle body having a hook portion and a slider for closing and opening the hook portion.
2. (Prior Art)
A compound needle is well known which is of the type such that a slider combined slidably with a needle body is back and forth movable over a given limited stroke relative to the needle body so that a hook portion of the needle body is closed and opened by means of a latch portion of the slider as the slider is thrusted from and retracted into the needle body.